memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Xindi War Begins/Chapter Two
The Churchill is at high warp. In her ready room Colonel Rivers is thinking about what just happened as Captain Kira is in there chatting with her. What the hell was that thing? Colonel Rivers asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. A Xindi warship says Typhuss as he looks at Rivers. She looks at him. In the Academy they just told us that they stick to their territory since Archer stopped them from destroying Earth in the 2150s, why are they back? Colonel Rivers says as she looks out the window and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. My guess is to finish their mission, to destroy Earth and looks like war is coming our way says Typhuss as he looks at Rivers. She looks at him confused. What? Jessica asked as she looks at him. He explains what Miranda Tate told him. She said so I will tell you this once be ready because a storm is a brewing and you will be killed, Miranda was talking about the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Rivers. She looks at him. I've advised Admiral Cornwell of the situation she's sending a fleet of 40 starships to sector 232 Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Another war, here we go again says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. You missed the Dominion War because of being lost for seven years Jessica says as she looks at him. Captain Kira looks at her. I have fought in wars, the Tholian War, the Tzenkethi War and the war with the Cardassians says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. The Federation was in the Dominion War that was the most bloodiest war we ever fought, retreating on all fronts the lost of Deep Space 9 the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance surrounding our forces at every turn we almost surrendered at one point until Captain Sisko regained the station then we got the Romulans on our side and we finally got a bit of enemy territory but the damn Breen joined the war and destroyed the Defiant and we fought the most bloodiest final battle if it wasn't for the Cardassians coming on our side we would of been destroyed Jessica says as she explains what he missed during Voyager's seven year journey. Typhuss amazed by the story. I'm well aware of what happened during the Dominion War, Starfleet briefed me on it when I returned to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Jessica. Bridge to Colonel Rivers Commander Mitchell says over the com. Rivers tapped her combadge. Go ahead Commander Colonel Rivers says as she spoke into the combadge. Ma'am the USS Daedalus just dropped out of warp, Colonel Caldwell has a Camile Wray to drop off Commander Mitchell says over the com. Rivers turns to Typhuss. Never heard of her Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. She is a IOA representative says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. The Daedalus parks next to the Churchill. In the transporter room the transporter chief turns to Colonel Rivers. Ms. Wray is ready to beam over ma'am the transporter chief says as he turns to her. She looks at him. Energize chief Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him then turns to the transporter pad. Camile beams onboard the Churchill. Ms. Wray welcome aboard I'm Colonel Jessica Rivers commanding officer of the Churchill and this is Captain Typhuss Kira he's from the Intrepid he's here to make sure our systems are in working order Colonel Rivers says as she introduces herself to Camile. Typhuss looks at Camile. Its nice to see you again Typhuss says as he looks at Camile. She looks at him. You too Captain Camile says as she looks at him. They walk through the corridor as Typhuss looks at Camile. So how have you been Typhuss says as he looks at Camile. She looks at him. Good I've been hard at work Camile says as she looks at him. He looks at her.